It Won't Always Be Easy
by abbygrrl29
Summary: He knows JJ was right, she's been trying her best to keep everything together;it really isn't her fault. The BAU is her entire life; who was he to use that against her?


**I know I'm getting carried away with all the stories but I have random ideas and I need to get them out! lol **

**Well this is kind of just a one shot (maybe) of the story behind JJ and Will's life after JJ comes back into the BAU. It gets pretty fluffy and the end and is pretty out of character for JJ in my opinion, but just go with it. Haha. **

**Reviews=more chapters.**

**Enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer- JJ and Will aren't mine unfortunately.**

"Honey?" JJ says loudly as she closes the front door of her house behind her, "Will? I'm home."

"In the kitchen." She hears Will say. JJ can already notice the sound of frustration in his voice and she lets out a sigh, bracing herself for what's to come.

She walks up from behind him and wraps her arms around Will's waist as he puts away dishes.

"I'm sorry I'm late again..." she begins to say as she places a soft kiss on his shoulder through his shirt, "Is he asleep already?"

Will lets out a sigh, "I put him down a half hour ago." he says quietly as he pulls himself away from her embrace. "You said you'd be home by 8."

JJ leans against the counter and crosses her arms, "I know. I'm sorry." she says softly. Hotch had wanted her to look over some case files with him and before she knew it, two hours had gone by.

Will finally turns toward her, not saying a word. JJ walks over to him again. "I really am sorry. The case files took longer than I expected and-"

"Of course it did." He says taking a seat at the dinner table.

JJ takes a seat next to him, "Look I know this hasn't been easy, ok?" she says softly, "But I'm trying to balance it all out." she places her hand on his arm and he pulls away.

"Well it's clearly not workin' is it, JJ?" he snaps at her causing JJ to sit back in shock. "I get it, you love your job and that's great. But you still do have a family waitin' for you to come home every night."

"I know that, I just-" JJ begins again, her stomach in knots.

"No, JJ, I don't think you do." Will says, the tone of his voice beginning to rise.

Finally JJ gets up to walk away, "I really don't feel like doing this right now..." she says softly, not letting him finish.

"You can't save everybody, Jennifer." Will says sharply.

JJ doesn't even look back at him, "Well, I can try." she replies back.

"You'd think after what happened to Hotch and Hailey, you'd try a little harder with me and Henry."

JJ stops and hopes for a second he didn't actually just say that. She turns towards him and sees him sitting down, and she can already tell the regret that was coming over him after saying what he said but she doesn't care.

"You're unbelievable." she says and she can feel white hot anger burning inside her. She turns away and picks up her keys from the counter.

"Where are you going?" Will asks behind her.

"Don't wait up." she says sharply and shuts the door behind her.

He knows he went too far with the last comment; it was harsh and completely uncalled for.

But he was angry and for just one moment, he let his anger boil over. And now, all he wants to do is have her back home so he can apologize.

He knows JJ was right, she's been trying her best to keep everything together; to balance work and still be around for Henry...it really isn't her fault. The BAU is her entire life; who was he to use that against her? After all, he was away for most of JJ's pregnancy; hell he just got lucky that he was on his way to Virginia for a short visit when JJ had called him to say she was in labour. He didn't move until Henry was actually born.

Will paces the living room back and forth, waiting for a pair of headlights to shine through their living room window facing the drive way. And almost as if on cue, he notices the black SUV pulling up and JJ taking a second to get out of the car and walking back up to the front door.

Will watches the white door push open and he puts his hands in his pockets. JJ stops in front of the door and turns towards him, the look of exhaustion on her face.

"Are we done being mad now?" she asks, her arms at her sides.

Will looks at her sympathetically and walks toward his wife. "I'm sorry." he says softly, his hands still in his pockets, "I was out of line."

"I'm sorry too." JJ says softly, meeting him halfway, "I promise I'll try harder."

Will shakes his head and finally pulls her into his embrace, "I know you're doin' your best, Cher." he says into her blonde hair, "I was just angry. I didn't mean any of what I said."

JJ lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and wraps her arms around his neck, "Maybe I never should have taken the job back." she says softly.

Will pulls away and holds her at her arms,"You love it over there." he says, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"But Henry-"

Will shakes his head, "You said so yourself; you're a better mother because of this job." he says softly, "Henry and I are behind you; whatever you decide to do."

JJ smiles and places a kiss on his cheek, "Bet this was never one of your life plans, huh detective?" she teases.

Will pulls her in again, "No," he says with a small smile, "But it's better than what I ever thought it could be."


End file.
